Something New
by LadyKay
Summary: [Sealab 2021] SLASH--Quinn and Debbie have broken up again. What does Stormy suggest he do now?


**Title: **Something New  
**Author:** LadyKay  
**Rating: **PG-13?  
**Fandom: **Sealab 2021  
**Pairings: **Mild Stormy/Quinn (OOC), Quinn/Debbie  
**Warning: **This fic contains SLASH. For those of you who don't know, that means two guys doing things a lot of guys don'tdo together. If you don't like that, DON'T READ IT. I don't want any flames from people who didn't need to read it.  
**Disclaimer: **Sealab 2021 belongs to the people at Cartoon Network. I am making no money off of this, and it's basically done for my entertainment.  
**Notes: **This isn't too great. It was written in 45 minutes, un-betaed, and with me out of practice. This also isn't my favourite pairing. I do like it, but I'm pretty much using it to test the waters. Please don't be too harsh!

* * *

Stormy Waters walked down the hallway slowly, thinking about nothing in particular, as was his custom. He was to Sealab what Gomer Pyle was to the Marines—kind of an idiot. He looked about at the metal walls surrounding him on all sides. They were of such metal that every noise, big or small would echo loudly, endlessly, and painfully, but this didn't seem to bother him at all: he was thinking. About nothing, but he was still thinking. As he turned the corner he was brought out of his deep thoughts of nothing by a great deal of something.

"You are such a bastard!"

"Oh, don't even GO there, woman!"

"If you don't want to go there, don't! Just get out NOW!"

"Maybe I will!"

Such screaming was not uncommon on Sealab. Fighting was a common thing to hear in that particular hallway. Debbie and Quinn's rooms were in that hall and they did a great deal of fighting. Stormy chose to ignore this argument and kept walking to his room, once again thinking upon nothing, when a familiar dark shape flew out of the doorway, landing at his feet. Stormy stopped.

"Quinner?" Stormy said questioningly.

"Ragafragin'," was the response from the figure on the floor as Stormy extended a hand to help him up.

"What's up dude?" Stormy asked cheerfully. Quinn glared at him in response. Stormy quickly shut his mouth. They walked a few more feet and Stormy started to enter his room. "You coming in?" Stormy asked as Quinn realized that he had been following the white boy in. Quinn shrugged indifferently and kept on following him. Quinn looked around in a state of disgust at the other man's pigpen of a room as Stormy positioned himself lazily on the couch. He shoved a few candy bar wrappers off of a chair and sat down nervously.

"What's got you all shook up, man?" It was one of those questions Stormy knew he didn't need to ask, but felt he should.

"Debbie and I broke up again, the little…" Quinn trailed off in his anger, looking down at the filth stained rug. Conversely, Stormy began to chuckle.

"Isn't this like the one hundredth time this year? Forget her, man!"

"It's only the seventh! And besides, it's all her fault. If she wasn't always sleeping around—" Stormy laughed again. "Stormy, shut the hell up!"

"Sorry," he said half-heartedly. "Can I help it if I think your funny when you're mad?" He paused. "But c'mon—do you really need her?"

Quinn looked up. "Well… I don't know…"

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Yes, but—"

"If you stick around she's just gonna keep screwing you over."

"That's right."

"So just dump her for good and get it over with!"

"Yeah! I'll just dump her ass and—" he stopped. "Wait a second. You're just doing this so _you_ can try and get her, aren't you? She's told you a hundred times at _least_ that she'd never do you."

Stormy winced slightly at the remark, but found enough in him to say, "No, dude. This is from the goodness of my heart."

Quinn accepted this. "I guess I can just get my stuff and find someone else." He stopped. "But, who? The only other decent chick on Sealab is the _other _Debbie and she'd never—"

"So maybe it's time to try something new," Stormy interrupted, "something totally different."

"Yeah? Like what?" Quinn looked at Stormy, who gazed back at him strangely. It was a look that filled him with terror. "Oh no. Aw, hell no! No no no no NO! I am NOT doing that!" He jumped up from the chair, backing slowly away from Stormy and, in the process, backing right back into the chair he had just jumped out of.

"Why not?" Stormy said, unfazed. "You just admitted that you needed a change."

"But I didn't mean it like that." The dark man shivered. "Besides, have you ever even kissed a guy?"

"No. But why not? Not like you ever had much luck spending life with a chick."

Quinn felt himself tense. What was he afraid of? Nothing. Then why did he want to run? And if he wanted to run, why did he stay? He sighed, unsure and afraid. "Okay. I'll try it. But just this once. I don't want anyone to get any 'ideas' about us."

Stormy sat up on the couch and Quinn moved over to sit next to him. Quinn gulped. "So… How should we do this? Count of three?" Stormy nodded, his usual idiocy giving away to interest. Quinn gulped again and began to count as though the numbers were his countdown to electrocution. "One… Two…" he said, slowly so he could change his mind if needed. As "three" approached he recoiled and Stormy, keeping close track of the count leaned in.

Their lips met awkwardly, light on dark, white on black. Stormy virtually lost himself in the feeling while Quinn, well he just shook, wide-eyed in the insanity of it all. Stormy pulled off of him, looking almost lustfully at older man. Quinn trembled. This wasn't what he wanted. Not at all. Stormy's look chilled him to the bone and he dashed for the door, through it, and out into the hall.

"Debbie!" Quinn hollered. "I'm sorry!"

Stormy just started to laugh. **That** would shut him up for at least a week. He smiled, thinking that maybe, just maybe he wasn't as big of an idiot as everyone thought.


End file.
